The Specimen Processing Resource provides dedicated laboratory support with a strong emphasis on quality control for large population based studies and clinical trials conducted within the Fred Hutchinson/University of Washington Cancer Consortium (Consortium). Established in 1993, the resource provides a broad range of services including the development of procedures for specimen processing and analyses; sample processing and DMA extraction. This application requests continued support for a resource which continues to fulfill an essential role for research within the Consortium.